


L’ipnosi del serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Morso di serpente [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Multi, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Orochimaru vuole sottomettere Sasuke utilizzando Sakura.





	L’ipnosi del serpente

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT!; dub-con/non-con, Naruto, Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, “Arrivare a lui attraverso di lei”.| [FANDOM]: Naruto| Personaggio/Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke/Sakura| Avvisi: non-con; rapimento; ipnosi; threesome| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 933  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

L’ipnosi del serpente

Sakura chiuse con la doppia mandata la porta d’ingresso del suo appartamento e si massaggiò il collo, si diresse verso il suo salotto.

< Mi era parso di sentire un rumore, ma non avverto chakra e non c’erano segni di effrazione alla porta > rifletté. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò il viso, scuotendo il capo, scompigliando i capelli rosa. Tornò in camera da letto e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, raggiunse uno specchio alto quanto lei e si sfilò le ciabatte.

Controllò il pigiama lasciato sul letto e si sfilò la camicetta, lasciandola cadere su una sedia. Guardò di sfuggita il proprio riflesso e abbassò lo sguardo, sganciandosi il reggiseno.

Un serpente candido come la neve, illuminato dalla luce argentea della luna, scivolò dal soffitto fino alla schiena della giovane. La ragazza sentì qualcosa sfiorarle la pelle rosea e si voltò, si trovò faccia a faccia con un serpente.

Gli occhi di quest’ultimo catturarono quelli di lei, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano.

Il serpente rimase immobile, ipnotizzando la giovane davanti a sé.

Sakura fece un sorriso ebete, mentre le braccia le ricadevano abbandonate ai lati del corpo, il serpente sibilò, mentre il suo sguardo brillava più intensamente.

Sakura allargò le gambe, mentre diventava umida all’inguine, macchiando gli slip.

Orochimaru uscì da dietro lo specchio dove si era nascosto e appoggiò la giovane contro di sé. L’aiutò a raddrizzarsi e le mise le mani sul capo.

Gli occhi di Sakura iniziarono a brillare come quelli del serpente, Orochimaru spogliò la giovane. Le porse un vestito nero, la ragazza assunse un’espressione sicura di sé. Ghignò e con movente lente e controllare, felice e seducenti, si mise il nuovo abito.

Orochimaru le mise una collana di rubini al collo e le fece mettere delle scarpe col tacco rosso. Le fece mettere un trucco leggero e scuro, legandole i capelli in uno chignon laterale, tenuto con un fermacapelli che raffigurava una rosa nera con due bastoncini di metallo.

Orochimaru le porse il braccio, il serpente si avvolse intorno al collo di Sakura e ricadde inerte, come privo di vita.

“Andiamo, hai un compito da mettere in pratica” soffiò Orochimaru, il collo leggermente più lungo del normale.

Si allontanarono dal villaggio della foglia, silenziosamente, non visti e arrivarono al covo di Orochimaru a notte inoltrata.

Sasuke saltò in piedi dal suo giaciglio vedendo Sakura entrare nella stanza, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Arrossì accorgendosi di essere in boxer e si coprì con il lenzuolo bucherellato.

Sakura avanzò, il suo aspetto risaltava illuminato dalla luce delle candele.

“Si può sapere cosa fai qui?” chiese Sasuke.

Sakura lo sbatté contro la parete di pietra e Uchiha gemette, la guardò in viso e si perse negli occhi luminosi di lei. Sentì i suoi muscoli rilassarsi, mentre lei lo sdraiava a forza nel letto.

“Non puoi negare che ti sia sempre piaciuta. Hai dovuto farmi svenire perché non potevi lasciare il villaggio con il mio sguardo a giudicarti” disse.

Lasciò cadere le scarpe sul pavimento con dei tonfi secchi.

Sasuke, rosso in viso, ansimò.

“Qui è pericoloso. Se stai cercando di convincermi a tornare al villaggio, questo non è il modo giust…”. Cercò di dire, ma lei lo zittì baciandolo con passione. 

Sasuke ricambiò al bacio con foga, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono. Si mozzarono il fiato a vicenda, mugolando.

Sakura gli accarezzò il petto con una mano, con l’altra gli avvolse il serpente intorno al collo. Sasuke rabbrividì sentendo le mani gelide di lei sulla schiena e avvertì la propria eccitazione aumentare, si mosse inquieto sul letto, continuando a baciarlo. Tastò il corpo di Sakura e trovò la cerniera del vestito, lasciandolo scivolare giù. Gustò il sapore di lei, palpeggiando le sue forme, le passò una mano tra i capelli rosa.

< I suoi occhi sono strani > pensò, mentre i suoi pensieri si aggrovigliavano. Si staccò dal bacio, ansimando, mentre lei gli abbassava i boxer, spogliandolo completamente.

“N-no… senti, fammi capire cosa sta succeden…”. Tentò di dire.

Sakura gli prese il membro in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare, Sasuke si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e arcuò la schiena, sporgendo il bacino. Boccheggiò, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre la vista gli diventava sfocata, le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Orochimaru comparve sulla porta, vedendo la giovane che si toglieva l’intimo pian piano, succhiando sempre più rumorosamente. Sorrise, piegando le labbra sottili e mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Arriverò a lui attraverso di lei” bisbigliò.

Sakura allontanò le labbra umide di saliva dal membro del giovane e glielo accarezzò con entrambe le mani.

“Sasuke, guardami” disse con voce flautata.

Sasuke obbedì, gli occhi dorati di Sakura fissarono i suoi, il giovane si sentì intorpidito, iniziò a muovere furiosamente il bacino. I suoi occhi iniziarono a sua volta a brillare di oro, Sakura invertì le posizioni mettendolo a cavalcioni sopra di lei.

Orochimaru li raggiunse e si mise sopra Sasuke che iniziò a boccheggiare. Orochimaru iniziò a prepararlo, mentre Sasuke entrava dentro la giovane.

Sakura gemette di piacere, Orochimaru fece scivolare le dita fuori dal ragazzo e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, dandogli il ritmo.

Sasuke gemeva rumorosamente di piacere, tra gorgoglii di approvazione, la saliva gli colava dalla bocca copiosa e una ciocca di capelli mori gli era finita davanti a uno degli occhi brillanti.

Sakura si dibatteva, seguendo la velocità che stava dando Orochimaru, permettendo che Sasuke entrasse a fondo dentro di lei.

Il serpente riprese vita e strisciò lungo il letto fino al pavimento, osservò i tre con sguardo interessante. Sibilò diverse volte e rimase con il capo alzato, strisciando sul posto, finché non sentì i giovani gridare esausti, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

Orochimaru scivolò fuori da Sasuke e aiutò il giovane a fare lo stesso da Sakura. Stese i due ragazzi uno accanto all’altro, ancora ignudi e li guardò crollare incoscienti.

Raggiunse la sua serpe e la sollevò, ridacchiò e abbandonò la stanza, chiudendoli a chiave all’interno.

< Magari, quando avrò preso il corpo di Sasuke, mi terrò la ragazza > pensò.


End file.
